


Leave Mine Alone

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, ever mess with anything that belongs to Jackson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Mine Alone

Danny hurried to get everything done so he could leave work on time. He and Jackson were supposed to have dinner with Don and his new boyfriend, and he wanted to spend as much time with Jackson as possible before they met up with Don. As he was headed for the elevator, his phone chirped. Seeing Don's name on the caller ID, he quickly answered. Don wanted to confirm their reservations for later that evening. Danny told him they would be there and ended the call so he didn't miss the elevator.

When he arrived home, he could hear Jackson's voice coming from the bathroom. He was singing some long forgotten song that sounded vaguely familiar. Danny smiled and made his way quietly down the hall. Jackson was standing at the bathroom mirror shaving when Danny slipped up behind him. As soon as Jackson put the razor down, Danny slipped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck.....

“Hey, you!”

“Hey, yourself....”

Danny kissed Jackson deeply and ran a hand down his back to gently cup the cheek of Jackson's sexy ass. Jackson pulled away gently and told Danny there would be time for that later. He told him to get his fine ass in the shower so they wouldn't be late.  
Danny began to strip and started the shower.

When Danny and Jackson got to the restaurant, Don and Scott were having drinks at the bar. They invited the guys over to the table and introductions were made. Soon after, the waiter came to tell them their table was ready. After ordering their food, they sat and made small talk. Scott was a paramedic with ambitions of being a doctor. Scott asked what Jackson did, and he explained that he owned a used vinyl shop in the Village called Groovy Gold. Scott seemed to turn his nose up at that but only Jackson seemed to notice.

As the evening wore on, Jackson decided he didn't like Scott Travis at all. He was a braggart, and if you had done something, he'd done it better. That coupled with the fact that Don and Danny seemed to be the only other people at the table. Every time Jackson tried to add to the conversation, Scott would look mildly annoyed and then go back to whatever he was talking about. When Jackson had had enough, he told Danny he was ready to go. Scott had the nerve to look relieved, but Don wanted them to stay a bit longer. Jackson explained that he had a big day the next day and needed to get to bed at a decent hour. As Jackson walked away from the table, Danny just looked at Don and shrugged. Don told Danny to call him then next day.

When Danny caught up with Jackson outside the restaurant, he could hear him mumbling under his breath. That was never a good sign with Jackson because that only meant one thing: someone had pissed him off. Danny linked his arms in Jackson's and that seemed to calm him down. He was quiet on the cab ride home, and when they arrived, Jackson went straight to bed. Danny sat on the fire escape having a smoke trying to figure out what had upset his man so much. When he made his way to the bedroom, Jackson was indeed fast asleep.

The next day found Jackson in a much better mood. He and Danny made love before they went to work, and Danny decided not to ask why Jackson had been so upset. He went to work in an excellent mood and called Don to let him know that everything seemed to be okay. Don asked if they might want to go fishing with them at Don's uncle's cabin the following weekend. Danny said he would ask Jackson and let him know. Meanwhile, Jackson sat at his desk at Groovy Gold thinking about last night and Don's new 'friend”. There was no way in gay hell that this guy was on the up-and-up. There was something about this guy that wasn't right, and Jackson intended to find out what it was.

That evening, Danny mentioned the fishing trip to Jackson. Jackson replied that he thought he would sit this one out. Danny said he would call Don and cancel, but Jackson insisted that he go. He said it would do Danny some good to get out of the city for a couple of days, and that Jackson would be there when he got back. Jackson didn't want to tell Danny that he really couldn't see spending a whole weekend with Scott. After dinner, Danny called Don and told him that he was going but Jackson had things to do for the shop. The two men set everything up to leave after work Friday afternoon. They decided to stay until Sunday and come back Sunday afternoon.

Once out of the city, Danny relaxed and had a great time, at least until Don went into town Saturday afternoon. Danny had been taking a nap, and Scott came into his room. He could see Danny was semi-aroused, and he reached down to touch Danny. All of a sudden, Danny grabbed Scott's hand with one had, and popped him in the mouth with the other. The two struggled and Danny managed to fight Scott off and lock the door before he could get back in. So as not to give anything away, Scott acted as if nothing happened after Don came back. The rest of the trip was ruined for Danny, but he stuck it out.

As soon as they arrived in the city, Danny couldn't wait to get home to Jackson. He found him on the fire escape having a cigarette and practically dragged him into the apartment, telling him he had something to show him. He grabbed his cell phone and after fumbling with it a bit, he handed it to Jackson and told him to watch. At first, Jackson thought Danny had made some home-made porn to show how much he missed him. That thought left his mind immediately as soon as he saw Scott enter Danny's room. He watched all the footage there was and asked if Don knew about this. Danny said he didn't tell him, and Jackson told him that he would.

He grabbed Danny's phone and told Danny to come with him. They caught a cab to Don's place and took the elevator up. Jackson beat on Don's door, and when Don answered, he pushed past him looking for Scott......

“What the hell is going on?”

“Where's your whore of a boyfriend?”

“Jackson, watch your mouth.....”

“Fuck you, Don! Get that motherfucker out here so he can face me like a man.....”

“Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?”

Scott came out of the bathroom wanting to know what all the racket was. He paled when he saw Danny and Jackson. It was then that Danny handed Don the phone so he could watch the video. Don watched the video and when it was over, he handed the phone back to Danny and turned to Scott. Before he could say anything, Jackson had leaped over the back of the sofa and had Scott on the floor pounding on him before Don or Danny could do anything. It took both men to drag Jackson away from Scott. Jackson wasn't a big guy. He stood 5 foot 6 inches and weighed about 150 lbs., but when he was mad, he had the strength of 10 men. Once Don and Danny had they separated, Jackson walked up to Scott and said, “You've got a man, LEAVE MINE ALONE!!!!! If I catch you near him again, your ass is mud, do you understand me???????”  
Danny grabbed him before anything else could take place and steered him to the door. Once they were in the cab, Danny asked if Jackson was alright. He leaned over to kiss Danny and said he was fine. When they got home, Jackson's hands were cut and swollen, so Danny helped him patch them up. They were sitting on the sofa wrapped in a blanket watching TV when Jackson asked Danny why he had taken the footage with his phone in the first place. Danny said he was going to make a porn vid to show Jackson how much he missed him. Before the topic could be explored further, the doorbell rang. Danny went to the door to find Don standing there. He asked how Jackson was, and Danny told him that he was a bit sore, but that he would be alright. Don asked if he could see him, and Danny said he would check. Danny went back into the living room, and Jackson asked who was at the door. He told him it was Don, and the he wanted to see him. Jackson told him to let Don in.....

“Hey, Don...”

“Hey! Are you okay?”

“I'm just fine. I'm glad you came by.....”

“Why is that?”

“I wanted to apologize for messing up your house, and to let you know that I shouldn't have lost my temper.....”

“Don't worry about any of that.....I just wanted to tell you that Scott's gone. I put him out about an hour after you guys left, and I'm glad you called this to my attention......”

“Well, you know how I am when it comes to my Doodlebug!”

 

THE END


End file.
